


Until The End

by nusantara



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nusantara/pseuds/nusantara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad end Kouao. Aoba sees Koujaku one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The End

He's done it now. Toue is getting bored of him, and he knows this. Virus and Trip have told Toue he plans on killing him. They offered to take him away somewhere, but he declined. He knows how he wants to die, and it will not be that man's hand or will. He saved Koujaku's stuff, even keeping his allmate in sleep mode. Sometimes he would even wear the tattered kimono the other used to wear. He likes the new Koujaku better, but he accepts and loves everything about Koujaku unconditionally. He'll admit he's more biased for this Koujaku, though.

Anyway, he takes the sword from his bedroom before he goes off to visit Koujaku one last time. The security guards aren't happy, and they actually question his authority. For that, he uses his powers and breaks their brains. He has a date with Koujaku he cannot miss, and no one is going to get in the way of it. 

* * *

 

Before he opens his eyes, he feels an excruciating amount of pain. This pain makes his eyes open wide almost reflexively. His sight is blurry, and he can't figure out why. Then he's gasping for air, but it feels like his lungs are full of something besides air. He attempts focus his senses, to get his head on straight and figure out what's going on. He's trying to do these things as quickly as possible, the fear and anxiety growing inside him. He can't let his brain go haywire, but-

_Don't give in._

He smells blood. He hears panting. He sees a red blur. His skin feels wet and warm in some parts, but in others it's cold and bare.

"Ao…" His head is still dizzy, but the sound is louder than before. He smells blood, and he feels warm air against his face. "Ba…"

Koujaku.

Now the pieces are fitting together, his senses working unison instead of scattered. The smell of blood is so strong that he almost wants to vomit. He's not sure whose blood it is, but he's hoping it's not all his. Yet things aren't looking good as he can feel the taste of blood in his own mouth. His eyes are still focusing, but he sees so much red and shades of grey and black.

"Ba…"

He screams as he feels even more pressure against his chest. His eyes water up, which doesn't help his blurry vision. He sheds a few tears, gasping for air.

"Ao…"

"S-stop!" He cries, and he starts coughing, the taste of blood filling his mouth more.

The pressure is lifted, and now his eyes are focused. He sees a red demon hovering above him, his red hair, red eyes, and fangs should have scared him, but they don't. If he had more time, he probably would have questioned why, but something feels so familiar about the presence of this person.

"Ba…"

Then it clicks, and he's not sure if it's his wounds or the sheer amount of guilt and sadness he feels. He wants to scream because he knows this "monster" in front of him is what he made Koujaku become. He wants to cry, he wants to look away and pretend he doesn't see what he's done. Yet running away caused this in the first place, so somewhere he has to search inside himself not to run away again.

Don't give in, Aoba.

"Koujaku," He says, admitting to himself this is Koujaku.

What should he say? Should he apologize? Should he ask him what's happened? There are too many questions and not enough time.

"I'm sorry." Why is he apologizing? For himself? As some attempt to clear his conscience? Even now he feels like a selfish idiot. He should do something for Koujaku, not himself. "I'm sorry I failed you, I'm sorry I gave in. I'm sorry, I'm-" He screams as he feels something sharp dig into his flesh.

"Ao…ba." Koujaku's claws pierce his flesh, but those claws are supporting him, holding him in a upright position.

"What happened Koujaku?" What happened here? What happened after SCRAP? What happened to them?

Koujaku just snarls, his teeth are stained red and his lips are tainted red with blood. "You, we didn't deserve this." He wants to close his eyes, he wants to feel someone take his hand and tell him it's all right.

Yet he can't do that, and off in the distance he sees Koujaku's sword in the corner of the cell. Maybe if he got the sword he could defend-

No, he can't kill Koujaku, even "this" Koujaku. He created this Koujaku, and even then, deep down somewhere the Koujaku that is dear to him is somewhere inside there. The instinct and impulse to live is there, but then he's starting to realize what being alive would mean. Living means he would have to face what he did to Koujaku every day, knowing he failed him. He knows he failed to stop Toue, so everyone he knows back in Midorijima… he can't even starting thinking up what could've happened because he knows whatever happened is awful.

"I don't want to give in, Koujaku, but I can't." He's not exactly telling the truth. Deep down he wants to give in as he doesn't want to live in a world like this. Maybe he deserves all of this for failing Koujaku? Is this the same dilemma Koujaku faced after he killed his mother? But Koujaku had one thing to keep him going, but Aoba doesn't have that. Aoba knows Koujaku can't smile for him, hold his hand, and tell him not to give up. If he didn't fail SCRAP, maybe things would be different.

Koujaku snarls again, letting go of Aoba, letting his body fall to the floor again. The claws being removed form his torso make him since and cry out, but what hurts the most is Koujaku letting him go.

"Don't. Stay, stay with me, Koujaku." He wants to believe he understands what he's saying. Maybe deep down he knows the other doesn't.

Then Koujaku looks at him, and something in his eyes, it's telling him something. He could always tell when Koujaku was trying to tell him something without words by looking into his eyes. Maybe he's deluding himself into thinking Koujaku is trying to tell him something. Either way, the look is enough to get him to stop panicking.

"You want me to do something, don't you?" He moves his arms, pushing his palms to lift his body. He's not able to sit up straight, but he's not lying down at least. "I'll do it. I promise." He looks as Koujaku looks at the sword. Does he want him to get the sword?

"Do you want me to get the sword?" Before he gets a response, he starts to crawl, and then he realizes how bad his wounds are. He's bleeding, the pain almost makes him collapse onto the floor.

"Shit…" He mutters, cursing to himself. He stirs to stabilize his arms, feeling fresh blood ooze out of his wounds. He finally reaches the sword and grabs onto it, clutching it to his chest. "There, I got it."

Then he realizes Koujaku is chained, so he makes the connection to free him. That makes sense, right? He'll break the chain with the sword and the two of them can get out of here. Maybe there is some hope after all and maybe Koujaku is gaining some of his sense back. He takes the sword out of its sheath, but it takes some fumbling as it's a lot heavier than what he expected.

"I'll free you now, Koujaku." He strike the chain, freeing Koujaku from his restraints. He takes a few heavy breathes in, exhaling as he feels blood in his mouth again. "There. We did it, Koujaku." And he smiles at him, and he feels like crying because he's actually happy.

Yet the next thing he knows he's pinned to the ground, Koujaku snarling on top of him, pressing him to the ground. The sword is still in his grip, but gravity is working against him. He resists for a bit, but decides to yell to snap him out of it.

"Stop, Koujaku!"

He can hear Koujaku snarling against his ear, and that's when he realizes he was really deluding himself. He saw what he wanted to see and not the monster he had made of Koujaku. He didn't want to give in again, but now…

Now he does.

"Destroy me, Koujaku. Destroy me like I've destroyed you." He wants to die because he thinks he's a coward and the pain is too much to deal with. He can't stand to take responsibility for what he's done to him. It was always Koujaku who took care of him, took responsibility for things. Even now he wants Koujaku to do the same after everything.

Koujaku lifts his head, no longer snarling. He then dips his head down and bites Aoba's neck, licking and sucking at the newly created wound. He screams out, his back arching. His teeth hurt so much, and he wants the pain to stop. All he can think about is making the pain stop, but he's not sure how. Koujaku isn't listening to him and he's too weak to push him off. He could use SCRAP, but the last time he did…

His hesitation causes more pain, Koujaku sinking his teeth in deeper. Then he realizes, his head feeling dizzy, he asked Koujaku to destroy him. Is this him being destroyed? So maybe he does understand. He can feel tears go down the side of his face. Koujaku is saving him from the pain of facing what he's done.

His vision is starting to blur again, and he assumes it's because of blood loss and tears. He feels a sharp, sudden pain, but doesn't know why. He doesn't have the strength to see what happened, but he guesses it's Koujaku biting him again. Yet it isn't, and instead, Koujaku takes the sword from Aoba's hand. He smiles for him because this would make it easier for him, right? It's his way of telling Koujaku this is what he wants.

"Ao…ba."

"Kou…jaku." He replies in return.

So many memories flash before him. Memories of when they were children, when they were rented, when Koujaky stayed over, of when this whole roller coaster of an adventure started, and lastly Koujaku's SCRAP.

"It's fine, Koujaku." He reassures him, but he no longer can see him. All he can see outlines and shadows and that bright shade of red.

He can hear the sword being dropped, and his right hand… it feels like it's getting squished. He can feel Koujaku's claws surrounding his hand. He wants to tell Koujaku to stay with him, but his lungs are filling up with more blood.

"…ba." Koujaku says but it's not in a snarling tone.

He closes his eyes, and he wishes he could say these words, but he can't. So instead thinks it, and he hopes somehow the other will understand.

Koujaku, I love you.

He hears footsteps and a sharp, ear piercing sound is then heard. He feels weight on his chest and soon a wet warmth. He's not sure what happened, but he still feels Koujaku holding his hand. He squeezes the hand in return with the last of his strength, a last exhale out.


End file.
